The Green Knife
by Zipzope
Summary: What happens when HackermanAck is reborn into naruto and given options to give him ultimate power? The Naruto World getting rocked. Also yaoi. sorry to the anti yaoi people.
1. Chapter 213efredbrsgtaebfnhxf bhxfgbgfxr

**A/N-this will be a story about naruto self-insert using technology to fight ... modern technology**

 **if someone has a p.o.v on them, I will not type "... said _**

 **October 10**

Seconds after Naruto is born he immediately stands up

What? said a confused kushina

Naruto p.o.v

 _Where am I?_

 _Why am I a baby?_

 _Is this reincarnation?_

 _Why is kushina Uzumaki here..._

It was then I realized it.

I was in Naruto

 _I'm in naruto..._

 _I am Naruto..._

 _That means ninja world._

 _murder_

 _rape_

 _torture_

 _And its allowed_

 _Ok._

 _I only watched 1 episode._

 _Might as well make the most of it_

He was pulled out of his thoughts when he saw a screen pop in front of him

Hello, you have been selected for reincarnation

We saw how much of a weeaboo you are in your past life, Hacker Man Ack.

So we decided to reincarnate you into naruto world.

Select 2 special abilities you want.

Modern Tech-gives modern tech as you know

knife control- allows you to use knives in any way, can grow knives out of your back, change your bones to knives, steel body, Gets rid of unwanted seals.

Control over poison, control over any poison in any way shape or form

Blood control- control blood in your body and other peoples bodies.

I want Modern tech and Knife control

Here you go.

[you now have Modern tech and Knife Control.]

[To use Modern Tech just think of what you want to spawn from Modern Tech]

[To use Knife Control, Think of knives/knife spawning in front of you or somewhere. To change something to a knife just think of it. to use steel body. just think of it. To get rid of unwanted Seals, you think of them disappearing.]

Select Username

I will be known as...

Welcome to the world, Naruto

6 years after Kyuubi attACK

A young Naruto is currently ignoring the Hokage who is trying to convince him to be a ninja

"Will you stop trying to be social with me."

"I don't want to be a ninja."

They attack me.

I know about the Kyuubi.

I'm not going to be your weapon.

kyuubi helps me

Kyuubi trains me.

kyuubi is more trustworthy than you.

leave.

*sigh* okay naruto" said the Hokage

"But just know you are being forced to join the ninja academy on Tuesday by the council," said hiruzen

Tuesday-Kiba pov

 _man it's just another boring day of the academy._

The door opens and Kiba sees a blond beauty

 _Damn that **guy** is hot!_

 _wait..._

 _did I just say, guy..._

 _oh god._

 _I'm gay..._

 _whatever..._

 _Naruto pov_

"class we have a new student today," said Iruka

"introduce yourself," said Iruka

"Uzumaki Naruto" I stated emotionlessly.

I walk to the only empty seat and see who its next to.

 _some weird furry guy._

id rather not.

I walk to the seat in the back corner and see there is a kid with a ducks butt for hair

move. I wanna sit there.

no. the duck but haired kid said

I grab him and throw him out of my seat.

I sit down.

The class is stunned

HOW DARE YOU TOUCH SASUKE-KUN!" yelled a pink haired banshee.

Because I wanted to sit there.

"uhh.. well on to today's lesson. what was the first Hokage ability..." said Iruka

Hour later

Alright class its time for lunch! said Iruka

outside

I eat my dango as I see the furry kid and his dog walk over to me

"Hello cutie," said the furry kid

 _oh god!_

 _hes a gay furry!_

 _I gotta get out of here!._

I look at him and say

"IM gay... but I'm not into furries... sorry."

Kiba p.o.v

Oh, come on.

pleaseeee?

"no," he said

I'm Inuzuka Kiba.

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto" he says

"Now leave" he says.

"okay geeze."

 _i will seduce him one day._

Inuzuka Compound-kiba p.o.v

Hello sweetie how was your day? said my mom

It was so good. i replied

Oh yeah what made it so good? you meet a crush or someone? said kiba's mom

yes. i said with a blush

who is she...? is she a hoe or something?" said kiba's mom

MOM! i yelled

Just kidding. hehe. kiba's mom said

Seriously who is she..? said kiba's mom

Its a guy... i said

A guy... Wow. that was unexpected. said kiba's mom

His name is naruto. i said with a blush across my face

"..."

...

...

...

...

For what felt like hours of silence it was just a few minutes

mom...?"

No." she says

You will not speak to that demon." she says

How is he a demon...?"

I cant say..." she says

Just don't interact with him." she says

Go to your room.." she says

And if I find out you are talking to him." she says

I will disown you." she says

Kiba starts crying and starts running to his room

He cries until he falls asleep.

* * *

Alright class! today we are going to do a ninjutsu test." says iruka

Who wants to go first?" says iruka

I will." says sasuke

Alright then lets go outside and see." says iruka

* * *

 **Fire Style: Fire Ball Technique**

 **Audience p.o.v**

He shoots a fireball from his mouth at the training dummy

GREAT JOB SASUKE-KUN!" yelled the fangirls [all the girls in class except hinata]

Alright who wants to go next?" says iruka

Me." says naruto

alright demon go then." says iruka with an annoyed tone

 ** _Knife Style: Knife Meteor_**

A big ball of knives fall from the sky and destroy a training dummy

...

...

The class is stunned

How did you do that!" yelled sasuke

Its my Bloodline" Naruto states

I call it Knife Style" Naruto says

Teach me it!" yells sasuke

Umm are you brain-dead?, I just said its a Bloodline limit, only Uzumaki can have it." Naruto says

I will tell the council!" He yells

Go ahead. See if I care." Naruto says

* * *

Council Meeting

Demon do you know why you are here?" says Shikaku

No." Naruto says

Because you didnt teach Uchiha-sama your techniques" Said a civillian council member

We demand that you teach them to him!" Yelled Tsume

I cant. Its a bloodline!" yelled naruto

I wont teach him anything!" yelled naruto

Im leaving!" yelled naruto

* * *

Graduation Day-kiba pov

 _I really hope naruto passes._

Naruto Uzumaki!" yelled iruka

Naruto goes into the room

 _Good luck naruto_

* * *

 _He passed!_

* * *

Nightime-Naruto house

A lone figure is sneaking to naruto's room

He quietly opens the door

He see's naruto sleeping

He goes to naruto's bed and pulls his hoodie off

Its kiba Inuzuka!

* * *

Kiba POV **Warning lemon ahead**

 _Time to give him his reward_

Kiba creeps over to naruto careful not to touch the mysterious looking objects

He Pulls off the covers

 _He sleeps naked_

 _And he's 8 inches soft_

 _I need him in my mouth_

Kiba grabs the soft penis and proceeds to jack it off

He takes a ball in his mouth

Kiba Plays with it in his mouth

Kiba lets it go out of his mouth then licks naruto's cock from bottom up

It gets hard

 _Oh my god_

 _He's 12 inches hard_

 _I cant resist_

 _I want it all in my mouth!_

Kiba takes the whole entire cock in one go

 _His penis tastes so good!_

Kiba puts his tongue in the slit

He licks the tip

He deepthroats it

Naruto unconsciously thrusts into kiba's mouth and then comes inside of his mouth

Kiba drinks all of the cum

He pulls it out of his throat

" I hope you liked my reward." kiba says

He pulls the covers back on naruto and leaves the house

* * *

Morning-Naruto POV

Ahh another day of boring konoha

He pulls of the covers and is about to get ready for the day when..

 _Why is my penis wet?_

 _Probably just hormones or something like that_

 _I dont know how it works._

* * *

 ** _A/N_**

 ** _im sorry if you didnt like the lemon_**

 ** _it was my first one._**


	2. Chapter 2

Academy- Naruto POV

Alright class!" yelled iruka

"Im so happy you all graduated" Iruka said

"Except the demon brat over there" Said Iruka as he pointed towards Naruto

"We will be having one last battle royale" said iruka

"No killing" he said

Sparing Grounds

First match is sasuke vs naruto

Hajime!"

 **Fire Style: Fireball jutsu"** my opponent said

 **Technological Wall"** I said with my voice void of emotion as I have no more emotions

Think of overwatch shield with the big guy

 **Knife style: Hirashin**

Naruto threw a knife at sasukes side then teleported there

 **Taser!**

Naruto spawns a taser and stuns sasuke with it

"NO WAY NARUTO-BAKA MUST HAVE CHEATED SOMEHOW!" Yelled Sakura Haruno

Naruto WInS!" yelled iruka

After rest of sparring

Alright time to announce teams!" yelled iruka

Team 7 is Naruto!,Kiba!, And Shikamaru!" yelled iruka

Team 8 is Sasuke, Sakura, And Ino!" yelled iruka

Team 10 is Hinata, Shino, And Choji!" Yelled iruka

Kiba POV

 _omg i'm on naruto's team!_

I sport a blush? [i don't know if that's right grammar]

audience pov

Your senseis will be here later bye!" yelled iruka as he left

Team 8?" said kurenai

Team 10?" said asuma

2 hours later

Naruto is bored and is playing around with his bloodline [Technology]

He makes a computer with it

He plays on it

"What is that?" said shikamaru

Naruto just stared at him

And said nothing

Alright fine" said shikamaru

Naruto puts on his earbuds

and plugs them in to the computer

He plays Ffghjh k

few minutes later

Naruto ragequits due to his lack of skill

He throws it out of the window

and gets rid of it with his mind

"Why did you throw that weird thing out of the window?" said Kiba

Naruto stares at him in silence

Kiba looks away and blushes

 _He looked at me'_ Thought kiba

Naruto plays with his bloodline again [tech]

He makes a minature building out of it

hour later

Naruto pulls out a gun and points it at the door

the door opens

he shoots

it scrapes the jonins cheek

"ACK!1

no longer using this site" said kakashi

"WTf"said shikamaru

"PlEaSe Go To WaTtPaD"

"Er WhAtS tHe UsErNaMe?"

"Normie_ACK" said naruto

"?" kiba and shikmaru


End file.
